The embodiments described herein relate generally to the field of converting fluorescent light assemblies into light-emitting diode (“LED”) light assemblies. LED light assemblies are more efficient, versatile, and durable than fluorescent light assemblies.
Fluorescent light assemblies have been in use since the 1930's and are typically installed to provide general lighting of large indoor spaces such as warehouses, schools, retail stores, or the like. Often, known fluorescent lighting assemblies include a channel (or housing) in the form of an inverted trough, otherwise known as a “troffer.” The troffer is usually attached to, or recessed in, the ceiling. Lamp holders or sockets are attached to the troffer. A ballast is attached within the troffer and electrical wiring attaches the ballast to the sockets. Power is supplied to the ballast by electrical wiring brought into the troffer through the top or end of the troffer. The ballast and electrical wiring are covered with a ballast cover. One or more linear fluorescent lamps are then placed in the sockets for operation of the lighting fixture.
Other variations of fluorescent lighting assemblies are commonly known as “strip fixtures.” Such fixtures typically include a channel affixed to either a wall or ceiling and covered with a channel cover. Lamp sockets are attached to the outer surface of the channel cover. A ballast is attached within the channel and electrical wiring attaches the ballast to the sockets. Power is supplied to the ballast by electrical wiring brought into the channel through the top or end of the channel. One or more linear fluorescent lamps are then placed in the sockets for operation of the lighting fixture. These lamps may be placed in parallel or in an end-to-end configuration. In instances where the lamps are place end-to-end the total length of the strip fixture may exceed eight feet in length, or twice the length of a single fluorescent lamp.
Currently, fluorescent lighting assemblies are installed in abundance, due to the low cost and utilitarian use of fluorescent lights compared with traditional incandescent lights. More recently, the innovation of LED lighting has provided a more advantageous alternative to fluorescent lighting. LED lighting does not use mercury, turns on more instantaneously, has a longer service life, is more versatile, and provides greater efficiency than fluorescent lighting. Thus, there are known methods of converting existing fluorescent lighting assemblies to take advantage of LED technology. However, such known methods are time consuming and labor intensive. Specifically, retrofitting fluorescent lighting fixtures usually requires closing down areas of a building during the retrofitting process. Accordingly, the speed and efficiency with which the retrofit process is completed is an important factor in considering a retrofit kit.
To accommodate the standard troffer size and design, which includes an opening that is shorter length than the bracket spacing needed to mount standard length light tubes, some known retrofit kits employ specialized bracket that have a different (i.e., shorter) length than that of a standard troffer. Such specialized brackets are often “hard wired” with the T5 or T8 LED light tubes pre-mounted in the bracket. Thus, when the LED light tube fails, replacement of the entire bracket may be necessary, and which may require time consuming and complicated rewiring of the bracket to exchange the LED light tubes. Some known retrofit kits employ multiple brackets to accommodate a standard length T5 or T8 light tube within the troffer. Such known kits, however, are installed using multiple operations that can require measurement, multiple installers, or the like.
To accommodate the standard strip fixtures size and design, some known retrofit kits employ lengthy channel covers (also referred to as “pans,” “trays,” or “brackets”) or multiple covers with electrical components in each. Such known kits, however, are heavy and cumbersome to install, requiring multiple steps to install. For example, some known kits require preassembly of separate components, such as brackets, lamp sockets, and wire harnesses before the pans are installed to the strip channel mounting fixture. Moreover, to account for the large lengths of many known strip light channels (e.g., greater than 8 feet), some known retrofit kits include lengthy components, which are difficult to ship, store, and install. In other approaches, multiple retrofit kits may be employed but the use of multiple kits will often necessitate that multiple electrical connections be established during installation. As a result, such known kits will require multiple installers or multiple electrical connections per fixture, slowing the pace of conversion.
Further, most known strip fixture channels accommodate pans having either a width of five inches or a width of 4.25 inches. Known retrofit kits cannot be used interchangeably, and must be purchased in one size or the other.
Thus, a need exists for improved devices, methods, and kits for converting fluorescent light assemblies.